Circle
by aboniann
Summary: I’m in a new relationship! I’m married! But…But, why do I keep thinking about you? Why can’t I stop myself from loving you Sakura!


**Circle**

_I'm in a new relationship! I'm married! But…But, why do I keep thinking about you? Why can't I stop myself from loving you?_

Syaoran shot out of his bed, cold sweat becoming a thin layer of his skin. In the moonlight his body was glistening, his amber eyes intense, and his chocolate locks still as messy as ever, proof of his tosses and turnings in bed. His breathing was uneven and raspy, harsh against the breeze coming through the windows.

He looked down at himself in shame and wonder, his eyes catching the sight of a gold ring in his left hand.

_You're married Xiao Lang. Stop thinking of her._

He closed his eyes, his hands covering his face to feel the sweat. _Why can't I stop thinking of you, Ying Fa?_

He looked to his right to see his wife, the woman he has no feelings for whatsoever. _This is crazy! _He got out of bed, changing to jeans and a plain shirt and grabbed his car keys. He reached his car and got inside, starting the ignition and took a drive.

_Emerald._

_Auburn_

_Strawberries._

He frowned at her trademarks. "Why do you keep crossing my mind?" He hated himself for doing this. He should've never left her, but it was his dream. He wanted to help people, to save them and to take care of them but he completely forgot the person that encouraged him to do his best, to pursue his dreams. _And I left you all alone._

Finally stopping at a red light, his amber eyes became teary. "Sakura, I am so sorry."

He shook his head, snapping his mind back to focus. He sighed, parking to a secluded area in a park and got out of his car to meet face to face with a cherry blossom tree.

"Everywhere I go, you're there." He whispered. He leaned his back against the trunk and sat in the dew grass, taking out his worn out wallet. When he opened it, a smile was placed upon his features. Inside was a picture of the girl he loved and still does. They were both 17 in their graduation clothes with a big smile on their faces. Sakura was mounting on his back, and Syaoran took the picture with one of his hands while the other held on to her leg to keep her from falling.

_Now look at me! I'm the one who's falling. _He stared at the torn picture for a long period of time. "I love you, Sakura."

"And you shouldn't…" His eyes shot up at the familiar and meek voice, meeting shining emerald.

"S-Sakura!" His position gave his whole expression away; frozen, shocked, yet there was a hint of bliss at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

She walked over to him, his heart beating faster and faster with each of her graceful steps. She sat down right next to him; their skin touching that left sparks of electricity. "I was gonna ask you the same question." She leaned towards her bent knees to see his face.

He gulped; sweat sliding down to his brow ridges. "What do you have there?" His eyes shot up in remembrance of the photo that was lay aside at the moment.

He fumbled to put it back in his front pocket, but it fell in the process. She picked it up, a gentle smile laid on her features. She stared at the photo through the darkness, her eyes adjusting in focus and laughed.

"You still have this? No way!" He blushed, looking down in embarrassment. _I'm married and yet I still have a photo of another girl in my wallet. And I'm sitting right next to her! _

"You know," She began, giving back his wallet. "I have it too." His eyes shot up in surprise as he saw her take out her wallet too. "I've been keeping it in here for so long that sometimes I forget about it." She showed her the pictures in her wallet: the graduation photo (except hers is in better shape), his first goal in his first game of soccer, and the photo when he was just two years old and holding her in his arms, a huge smile plastered on both of their faces.

"I-I can't believe you-"

"I know." She whispered sadly. "After so many years of trying to move on…" Her emerald eyes were glossy as her voice trailed off. "It's wrong to fall in love with a man who's married to my sister." Tears fell out of her eyes and dripped on her pants.

He frowned, tears threatening to fall. "Sakura…" He caressed her tear-stained cheek and gave a long, lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you. I love you so much."

They wrapped arms on one another, never wanting to let go. Warmth enveloped them in a forbidden passion that left their skins burning. Her sobs were echoing to his ears, and her angelic face was the last thing he remembered before falling to a deep slumber.

When he awoke, he felt nothing but the cold, brisk morning breeze. His shirt was dry, as if there were no tears to ever touch it. And his body was rigid and cold once again as if everything was all a dream.

His eyes caught a small piece of paper that was left on the tail of his pocket jeans. He took it out, reading:

_Dear Syaoran, _

_If you are reading this, then I'm already long gone. I left for __England__ with my husband, Eriol. He says hi by the way. _

_Syaoran, even though I'm not supposed to tell you this (or in this situation, write), I just need to tell you one more time that I love you. I was glad when I saw you last night in the tree where we first met; it makes me so happy to see you still remember about everything that we've been through. _

_I'm sorry to say this, but I may not ever see you again. I will call you and my sister in a daily check-up (forced by Eriol and Tomoyo) and I want you to know that Tomoyo really, truly loves you, and you should give her a chance. You have no idea how many tears she shed just because you remain emotionally distant from her. _

_I love you so much Syaoran. Please, take care of yourself and your wife. _

_Love, _

_Sakura _

Syaoran was so enthralled by the letter that he didn't recognize that he was crying. His shoulders were shaking with such emotions that he had nothing else to do but to let it all out. He crumbled the paper in his hand in anger for her leaving him, but was glad that she had written that she still loved him, even though she put her through such pain.

_…should give her a chance… _

He sighed, folding up the soaked piece of paper and placing it back in his pocket. He dusted himself off and walked over to his car.

_For you Sakura…anything. _

He closed the door and drove off to his wife.

o0o0o0o

**Me: **I'm sad to say that I, Blossomed X, (unsuccessful author) keep making up love stories or heart-breaking stories. I have just finished reading my first one-shot **I Promised You **and I was blushing the heck out of myself. What the heck is wrong with me?! Anywho, I feel so embarrassed about this one as hell because first and foremost, this is my second one-shot, and I don't think this isn't good at all. Tell me what you think with reviews!


End file.
